The Mating Festival
by reveer
Summary: Stiles Stilinski is an Omega, a breeder. Put in the annual Mating Festival, Derek Hale came across him and claimed him a mate. The bite caused Stiles to go into heat (many sexytimes). Over the next few weeks, Stiles and Derek become closer, not just physically but later, emotionally. Sharing the same views, they want a revolution. And both are willing to be on the front line of it.
1. A Conundrum Like No Other

_Jesus. _

There were people everywhere. People of all different genders, ages and races were crowding the arena stands.

Stiles honestly don't understand why everyone was so excited by this mating festival (the official term was 'Festival of Submissive Mateable Breeders who are Turned and Offered for Hand-Picking ') or as he liked to call it 'The Festival for the Sick Masochistic Bastards who get Turned On by Humiliation.' Either way it's FSMBTOH, which doesn't even spell out to be a word. Pretty shitty creativity on behalf of whoever made up that acronym. Probably only spent a few seconds figuring it out. Probably had better things to do.

Whatever.

Stiles was brought out of his internal rant by the speakers ringing out in declaration that the King was going to address his eager audience.

"Today, is a special anniversary to celebrate. It was the day that, 800 years ago, our first ancestor, Jeremiah the Great, was brought into this world. He was the first werewolf in history. He was the first Alpha of Alpha's. Through time, Jeremiah the Great began his family and extended his bloodlines to create the most powerful species in the world, WEREWOLVES!"

The crowd was going wild at his words. They were spoken exactly the same every year, but Stiles guessed it was nice to be given a huge compliment every year, _'Something that you had not control over that happened a long time ago makes you superior than humans. Yayyyyy!'_

"Over the past few weeks, our Pickers have gone around to each town and city to gather all the Omega's that turned of age this year. In the next few minutes, our Omega's will line up in their pure state, and our Alpha's will smell each one, and see if any are worthy to be there mate." King Deucalion smiled widely at his people, his red eyes flashing excitedly. "Omega's, are we ready?"

Inside each Omega's cages was a personal assistant (or torturer, your pick really), who then stripped Stiles from his clothes and wiped the final ingredient all over his body - the White Herb. It's really an oil, so Stiles didn't know why they called the White _Herb_ the White Herb; though he guessed the White Oil didn't have the same ring to it. It's called the White Herb because it makes an Omega's pure smell become stronger, and if the Omega with the oil on them was bitten by an Alpah then the Omega's heat was brought forward within a few hours. Stiles torturer turned to him. "Your father told me to tell you, no funny business. Okay? Look, it's not that hard. You go out there, you stand still, if an Alpha picks you, though I doubt it, they will bite your neck. Now the more probable outcome is that they'll walk straight past you, and you'll come back in here, I'll wipe off that oil, and you'll go home. Got it? It's pretty sinch." The whole time Lisa had told him this, she had her hand on her hip, and had looked around outisde excitedly, trying to get a look at the crowd... or the Alpha's. Probably the Alpha's.

She turned back to Stiles and sighed. "Ready?"

He rolled his eyes at her. He will never be ready to line up naked with a few thousand people watching in the stands, and a few million watching on TV. She grabbed Stiles arm anyway and lead him towards the gate to the outside world. The flashing numbers above the gate let him know that he had five seconds until the gate would open, and he, along with 200 other Omega's would walk out, butt naked, and line up side by side. One hundred Omega's would line up on the left side faced in, and the other hundred would be on the right side faced in. There was a space of about ten meters between the two rows, and there was a dark red carpet that ran all the way down the middle.

Five seconds.

Stiles looked back at Lisa. She just raised her eyebrow at him.

Four seconds.

He turned back around and took a deep breath.

Three seconds.

Fuck. He was going to have a panic attack. _Who the fuck does this to people? Make them line up naked and let a few 'superior' people walk among them, sniffing out their mate, while millions watch on. _

Two seconds.

_You know, I am pretty sure that this whole sniffing thing could have still be done with clothes on. I mean come on. Sadistic bastards. The lot of them._

One second.

Shit. He closed his eyes.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP_.

A loud resonating beep rung out and filled the massive stadium.

It was time.

The gate opened, and Stiles opened his eyes. He took a breath, and walked out, head bowed, into the spot that had his name on it. _Genim Stilinski. _

"And our Omega's are in place. Isn't this bunch just mouth-watering?" the crowd roared and Stiles winced. "It is now time for our Alpha's to prowl!" The last word was drawn out loudly.

The gate at one end of the stadium burst open. The Alpha's had arrived.

"Today, in this great city of San Francisco, we have five Alpha's prowling. We have Vernon Boyd IV, Derek Hale, Ethan Howland, Danny Mahealani and Lydia Martin."

As each name was called, the Alpha called stepped forward. At least, he presumed. Omegas had to have their heads bowed to their chest while standing. He guessed it was a mercy compared to having to stare out at the crowd leering at them.

The crowd went silent.

The sounds of feet walking on the thick red carpet could be heard. Stiles' heart was beating like mad. Maybe the possibility of a panic attack wasn't completely out of question.

Stiles was ¾ of the way down the line as his last name was Stilinski. A few minutes passed and suddenly a collective gasp came from the audience. Stiles desperately wanted to see what they were gasping at. Had an Alpha picked someone? Who?

The loudspeaker began again. "Alpha Lydia Martin has chosen Omega Aiden Howland as her mate. Surprisingly, he is the twin brother of one of the Alpha's prowling today, Ethan Howland."

_'Huh. Aiden, it was then. Good luck to ya, buddy._'

Almost immediately after, King Deucalion spoke again. "Next, Alpha Vernon Boyd IV has chosen Omega Erica Reyes as his mate."

Shit. The last three Alpha's were getting much closer. Only a few metres away. He could actually just make out the shoes of one of them. Quickly, those shoes that he had been eying stalked towards his direction. They stopped at the person next to him. Shit who was the guy? It had to be a guy. Martin and Boyd were out, which meant it could be Derek Hale, Ethan Howland or Danny Mahealani. Stiles heard the guy sniff the girl next to him. The guy then took a step in his direction. He was right in front of him.

_Fuck. My. Life._

This. Was. Not. Happening.

No.

No.

N-

He leaned close and sniffed at Stiles' neck. Stiles couldn't see the guys face, but he had dark hair, so Stiles thought it had to be either Derek Hale or Danny Mahealani. But which one? The suspense was killing him.

A hand raised, and tilted Stiles' head up. Stiles was eye level with a chest. The guy was a fair bit taller than him.

Rules said that an Omega was not to look an Alpha in the eye, but when had Stiles ever followed the rules? Stiles bravely looked higher, and into the eyes of none other than Alpha Derek Hale.

His green eyes flashed red. His nostrils flared. His jaw tensed.

Derek looked down quickly, then looked back into Stiles' wide eyes.

"Genim, huh? That's an unfortunate name," he said, he voice all low and husky and- No! Stiles Stilinski! You DO NOT find Alpha Derek Hale's voice sexy! NO! NO! NO!

Trying to get his head out of the line of thought, Stiles shot back, "It _is_ an unfortunate name. That's why I go by Stiles."

Alpha Derek cocked his eyebrow in surprise. Omega's were not supposed to look their superiors in the eye, let alone talk back. Nuh uh. Waaaaaay against the rules. _Oh well._

"Well, Stiles. You," Alpha Derek leant forward till his nose was pressed against his jaw, "smell," his nose trailed from his jaw to down his neck, "delicious."

Stiles could feel Alpha Derek's teeth elongate. Oh shit.

His teeth pressed forward and broke through his skin.

Holy fuck.

All the blood rushed to his groin.

Stiles blacked out.


	2. The Lair

Stiles was just coming to himself. He could hear slight hum from underneath him. Maybe he was in a car. Still with his eyes closed, Stiles groaned softly, and turned his head further into the warm wall next to him. Nuzzling further, Stiles heard a soft chuckle. Stiles eyes flew open. Oh shit, yeah, uh, that was not a warm wall, the thing he had been nuzzling into was in fact a chest; a very bulk chest to be honest. Moving his eyes up he saw it was _Derek's _chest.

"FUCK." Stiles flew out of Derek's embrace and to the other side of the backseat.

Stiles heart was pounding. Why the _fuck _had he been getting all nice and cosy up against the dickhead Alpha who chose him, bit him. Thinking of the bite that Derek had given him, Stiles raised him hand quickly to his neck, where, oh yeah ouch that's sensitive. Stiles looked up at the silent figure taking up the whole corner of the right side of the car. What, was it a limo? Or, wait, what do they call those long cars? Hummers? Fuck, I don't know. It was a _vehicle. _There, that set his over active mind to rest.

But wait, shouldn't have Derek said something by now? What's he waiting for? _He _chose _me. _Stiles turned away and tried to look out the window for where he was, but, oh wait, no window. What the actual fuck? Clearing his throat, Stiles started tapping his right hand on his leg, trying to ignore the awkward silence. Out of the corner of his he saw Derek crane his neck from looking, no, staring at Stiles face (or maybe neck?) to glaring at his tapping hand. Stiles' eyes flickered over to Derek quickly, before returning to the front, and stopping his tapping that was apparently, annoying.

After a moments, Derek's too turned away from him, and looked down at his watch. Oh wow. That looked … expensive. Stiles raised his eyebrows in wonder. That watch looked like it cost more money that his dad, the Sheriff, got in a year. Stiles, was broken out of his envious thoughts by Derek clearing his throat. Stiles's eyes snapped to Derek's smouldering green ones.

_Wait. Did I just call them 'smouldering'? STILES! This guy is your captor, remember? Alpha's like him use Omega's like you. _

But then, why hadn't Derek advanced on him yet? Stiles had heard some really revolting stories Alpha's that couldn't wait until they were in a secure location where they could, you know, rape the Omega. But Derek wasn't doing that. Other than waking up in Derek's arms, he hadn't made a move on Stiles. Hadn't even talked to him, except for before Derek bit him.

_- start flashback -_

_A hand raised, and tilted Stiles head up. Stiles was eye level with a chest. The guys was a fair bit taller than him. _

_Rules said that an Omega was not to look an Alpha in the eye, but when had Stiles ever followed the rules. Stiles bravely looked higher, and into the eyes of none other than Alpha Derek Hale._

_His green eyes flashed red. His nostrils flared. His jaw tensed._

_He looked down quickly, then looked back into my wide eyes._

_"Genim, huh? That's an unfortunate name," he said, he voice all low and husky and- No! Stiles Stilinski! You DO NOT find Alpha Derek Hale attractive! NO! NO! NO!_

_Trying to get his head out of the line of thought, Stiles shot back, "It is an unfortunate name. I go by Stiles." _

_Alpha Derek raised his eyebrow in surprise. Omega's were not supposed to look their superiors in the eye, let alone talk back. Nuh uh. Waaaaaay against the rules. Oh well._

_"Well Stiles. You," Alpha Derek leant forward till his nose was pressed against Stiles' jaw, "smell," his nose trailed from his jaw to down his neck, "delicious." _

_- end flashback -_

Stiles' heartbeat had climbed in remembrance of Derek's scruff trailing down his neck. His warm breath causing Stile's skin to pucker. Derek's teeth dragging along his sensitive skin-

The car came to a stop, and Stiles was shocked out of his daydreaming. The wall between the driver and Derek and me moved down enough to see the driver. An elderly man. Maybe 60 years old? Definitely human. No werewolf would ever do such menial labour such as drive someone around, even if they were a prized Alpha, like Derek Hale. The man had weathered skin, rectangular plain glasses, short white whiskery hair on his head on jaw. He looked like the kinda guy that had to shave twice a day to keep the whiskers away.

_Ahaha, I am glad that I can still find my legendary humour in times like this. Maybe I can distract Derek with my jokes long enough for him to return me back to stadium saying I was too annoying. Huh. I like that idea, wonder if I'll work?_

"We have arrived Alpha Derek," he turned to Stiles and smiled, a gold tooth near the back of his mouth showing, "Omega," he didn't say Stiles last name because it was up to Derek whether stiles was going to be Omega Hale or Omega Stilinski, and until it was announced, it was just 'Omega', "it was a pleasure to be of acquaintance, my name is Wyer. If you ever need me to drive you anywhere, let me know. That is, if your Alpha agrees." His head nodded in Derek's direction.

_My alpha. Huh. Gotta get used to that. Being treated as if you aren't your own person anymore. That I can't do anything without Derek's permission. Fuck. Bye bye pranking times with Scott._

Scott was his best friend, back in Beacon Hills. Scott would have joined Stiles in San Francisco, but even Beta's weren't allowed to come to the stadium until they had come of age, 17, and due to Stiles being born in January, Scott in Novemeber, and the 'The Festival for the Sick Masochistic Bastards who get Turned On by Humiliation' was on July 1st to celebrate American history, Scott wasn't allowed to come. But instead, would probably go next year. Even though he wasn't an Omega to be presented, or an Alpha to pick, all the stadium was filled with either the few mated Alpha's and Omega's or Beta's. Scott told Stiles that Melissa, Scott's mum, was pressuring him into going next year to meet another Beta to maybe take as a mate.

Stiles personally thought it was a bit unfair the minority of werewolves, Alpha's and Omega's could only mate to each other, and Beta's had to mate with another Beta. Although, it wasn't unheard of for an Omega to run away before the games with a Beta that they'd loved. Of course, rumours like that didn't last long. It was shut down by the Government pretty darn quickly. The runaways were always found, and the Omega's was put into the Mating Festival like nothing had happened, unless of course, they were longer a virgin; in which case, the Omega would be sold to the highest bidder and would be used as whatever the owner wanted them to be, most probably, a fuck toy. The Beta on the other hand, would be publically beheaded, from the claws of King Deucalion himself.

Talking of claws, Derek's fingers tapping on the window sill of the _vehicle_. Stiles looked up at Derek's half-cocked eyebrow.

_Damn. He could do that? I want to be able to do that. That's cool, and not at all sexy. Nope. _

Realising that Derek was waiting for him to do something, Stiles looked around confused at Wyer. The old man just chuckled. He addresses Stiles for what seemed like the second time. "I asked, would you like my card to call me when you need me?"

"Oh. Yeah, uh, cool, yeah sure," Stiles stammered out, extending his hand out to receive the business card. Instead of putting the card into his hand, Wyer placed it level between him and Stiles. Oh, right, no touching anyone else except the Alpha. Gonna have to get used to that too.

After having picked up the card and placing it in his jeans pocket, Derek suddenly opened the car door, walked around to Stiles' side and opened his door too. Derek leaned in, and hooked his arms under Stile's knees and shoulders and therefore lifting him up bridal style.

"Wow there big wolf. Uh, I can walk you know. Been doing it for 17 years. You can put me down, like now." Stiles struggled in Derek's strong grip. Derek still hadn't said anything. He was just looking forward at the front door while holding Stiles like a fucking baby. After a few more moments of struggle, Stiles took a deep breath and gave up. "You know, this is really emasculating. Just because I am an Omega doesn't mean I am automatically a fragile fucking flower."

Derek just kept on walking, though he don't bow his head till his warm lips were pressed against Stiles' ear . "Trust me," Derek breathed out and his tongue came out and licked up the side of Stiles' ear, "you'll want to save your energy."

Stiles froze. What. The. Fuck. Did he really just say that? Oh shit. His heart was beating madly now, and his breath came a bit quicker. Derek just withdrew and chuckled softly. Stiles could feel the rumble in Derek's chest.

_He can't just say that. Who SAYS that type of thing? I'll tell you who. Cocky motherfuckers. That's who. He thinks he's getting to me. Well guess what you little fucker, Stiles Stilinski has a lot more willpower than to just give up and let you have his way with him after a words. Nuh uh. Stiles Stilinski has not been affected by your sexy, I mean, disgusting words._

Stile's semi-hard dick said otherwise.

Hopefully, in Stile's loose jeans, Derek couldn't see it. Derek's eyes flashed open, red. His nostrils flared. Oh crap. He may not be able to see it, but he sure as hell can smell it. Fuck. My. Life.

Before Stiles knew it, Derek had reached the front door and… just kept on walking, with him still in his arms. Didn't even say thank you to Wyer for opening the door for us. Derek continued through the front entrance, through a sparse lounge room that just had a black couch, a huge ass TV and a glass coffee stable. They walked, well Derek walked, through a hallways, and then ascended some wooden stairs.

_Fuck. He's going to take me to his lair. The bed._

Stile's eyes became wider as he indeed proved himself correct.

"Dude. Uh, ummmmm," Stiles didn't know what to say. He was dumbstruck. It really hit him all of a sudden. Stiles had lined up in the Mating Festival, had been picked by some sourwolf Alpha that never talked, and now they were going to fuck. Not just for the night. But for the next two weeks. Until the White Herb induced heat wore off. Fuck. What is life?

Derek stopped just before the bed, and sat Stiles down on it. Instead of joining him like Stiles thought he would, he straightened out said, "I'm going to get us some food," and proceeded to walk out of the room, leaving Stiles in the middle of a fucking gigantic bed on by his lonesome. Not that Stiles felt lonely or anything. Nope.

Deciding he might as well snoop around, Stile got up and moved to the bookcase. Looking through, it seemed like Derek was a fan of James Patterson, pretty much had all the books. At least when Derek left Stiles in the house when he went out Stiles would have something to do. He loved James Patterson too. Turning around, Stiles saw on Derek's dresser was a photo frame with a picture inside of Derek and a blonde girl. Derek seemed much younger, maybe Stiles' age. The girl next to him looked a fair bit like Derek too; maybe it was his sister? Stiles picked up the frame for a closer inspection. Yup, definitely siblings.

A throat cleared behind him. Stiles jumped and dropped the frame. Derek quickly grabbed the frame before it hit the ground. He straightened up, so close to Stiles that he could feel the beating of Derek's heart pressed against his back. Derek's breath was slow and even and awfully close to Stiles' neck. Unhurriedly, Derek raised his arm with the photo frame in it and placed it carefully back where Stiles had taken it from. Stiles was frozen. Locked in place by fear. Was Derek going to punish him for going through his stuff? He hadn't really gone through his stuff, just, you know, snooped through his bookcase and photos.

Derek leant more heavily upon Stiles' back, pressing him into the dresser firmly. Stiles could feel Derek's right hand sliver up his side and then glide over his stomach. More firmly now, Derek cupped Stiles' stomach. Right about now, Stiles was getting a bit insecure. He wasn't built like Derek was, or even Scott. Stiles had always been a really lanky boy, with small lean muscles, and he was okay with that, but, why was Derek cupping his belly?

Derek leaned into Stiles' neck and kissed the shell of his ear, and made his way down with soft, gentle kisses on each patch from his ear, to his jaw, down to the bottom of his neck and onto his collar bone. Derek softly kissed back up to where his bite was. He kisses the spot once, twice, three times, and on the forth, started sucking. Oh fuck. Stiles gasped and his shoulders tenses, his hips bucked. The spot was a freakin aphrodisiac spot of his body. Derek started sucking harder, and Stiles let out a moan. Derek's other arm came around Stiles from the left and wrapped around to touch his chest. His hand glided to his nipple through his shirt. Derek tweaked his nipple at the same time he started sucking harder on his neck. A lot harder.

"Fuck!"

Stiles threw his head back into Derek's shoulder, allowing more space for Derek to work on his neck. Stiles' hips bucked back and could feel Derek was aroused too. Derek's hand moved to Stiles' other nipple , and moved his hips into the back of Stiles. Oh yeah. Stiles could definitely feel Derek's cock now. It was hard. And pressed right up against Stiles' ass. Stiles let out a strangled groan. Derek's hand that was on his belly started rubbing and massaging it. Stiles' didn't what the fuck was happening but it felt good, so gooooooooood…..

That hand that was on his stomach slowly came to a halt and started to drift, down, down, dow-

Stiles let out a gasp. Derek's hand was firmly wrapped around Stiles dick through his pants.

"Oh fuck. Feels so good. Don't stop," Stiles groaned out.

Derek's hand rubbed and grabbed and made Stiles feel craaaaaazy good. Stiles breath was coming quicker and much louder. Derek's chest rumbled. His hand firmed over his dick and stopped sucking his neck, but his lips didn't leave Stiles' neck. Stiles' eyes opened. He didn't know that he had closed them in the first place.

"Derek?" Stiles whimpered. "Don't stop. Please don't stop. I'm close."

"Mine," Derek growled, his hand tightening around Stiles' dick.

Stiles' took a quick intake of breath. Derek's hand went up and unbuttoned Stiles' jeans, though he didn't pull them off. Instead, Derek picked up Stiles chucked him on the bed. Bouncing up and down, Stiles looked around the room and saw the forgotten plate of food on the table next to the door.

Then Derek started taking off his shirt, and _wow. _Stiles forgot all about the food. Derek's muscles rippled with the movements. Derek hooked his fingers into his worn blue jeans and pulled down. Oh shit. He went commando. Fuck. Stiles' dick saluted him for such an act.

Derek was naked in front of Stiles. Derek was naked in front of Stiles. _Derek _was _naked _in front of _Stiles. _Coming to himself, Stiles started to get up.

"Wow buddy, ole pal. Uh, we only met a few hours ago and you've said all of ten words to me. Umm, maybe we should slow down," the last word was a squeak. Derek had put his knees on either side of my hips and was looming over him. "Shit," Stiles moaned as Derek's hips came down on his.

Derek grabbed his hand and pulled it towards his dick. Stiles' hand was cupped around the fucking massive _thing _that was attached to Derek. It hardened at Stiles' touch. It was all red and there were a few beads of pre cum glistening in the moonlight on the tip of this cock.

"I want you," Derek grounded out.

"Oh man. Uh, you seem like a nice enough guy, I mean, you haven't forced yourself on me yet, so, kudo points there wolfy, and you're certainly sexy as fuck, but uh, you know, uh, I, uh, I just don't feel like it," was Stiles amazing excuse of why they shouldn't have sex.

Derek dropped Stiles' hand and cocked his eyebrow. "You don't… feel… like it?" The words were said slowly, clouded with disbelief.

"Ummm, yeah," Stiles whispered, his eyes running all across the room trying to not meet Derek's.

Derek rumbled in frustration. He moved to take off Stiles' shirt.

"Wow there, wolfy! Ugh, just said no go man. Please be a cool guy and respect that. Please?" Stiles whimpered.

"I am respecting that. No sex. But I have to scent mark you. It's been gnawing at my since I first bit you to do it. You smell like others. Don't like it. You're mine. Mine. Should only have my smell on you."

Derek had taken off his shirt and jeans by now, but let his underwear stay on. Thank god. Stiles didn't think he could last whatever this thing that was about to happen that wasn't sex, if both guys had no clothes on. Stiles just stayed really still as Derek laid himself on top of Stiles. Sniffing everywhere. Oh shit. That was tongue. That was tongue.

_He's licking me. Is that a wolf thing or a Derek thing?_

Just like in the stadium, Derek's nose travelled from Stiles' ear to his jaw, to his nose, but instead of stopping there, kept on going. To his collarbone, his chest, his stomach. Derek spent a bit of time there, licking, kissing, _scenting. _

Derek looked up at Stiles, his mouth still kissing Stiles' belly. "We might not have sex now. But in the next few hours, you're definitely going to 'feel like it.' I can already smell the beginnings of your heat. You'll be fucking begging for it soon," Derek licked from his belly to his dick, and back again. Shit that felt good. "I'm going to fill your belly with so much cum. You'll look pregnant. Filled m=with my pups. Stretched and full with me all in you. I'll breed you so good Stiles. I'll fucking mount you so hard, I'll knot you, and you'll cum screaming my name."

And with that, Stiles came hard; harder than he ever had in his whole life. Of course, screaming "DEREK!"


	3. But You Don't Feel Like It

Stiles slowly opened his eyes.

_Ugh. Where am I?_

Stiles looked around groggily. He was in a large room with plain white walls, a wooden bookcase that covered the far wall, a wooden dresser to his left and to his right, a mirror hanging on the wall behind a reading lamp and small black fold out couch. The bed he was laid upon monopolized the whole room. It was silky black and _massive. _Seven people could easily squish together on this thing.

Stiles raised his hand to his eyes to try and knuckle the sleep out of his eyes. He sat up in the bed, still looking around. _Ah, there's the food. _Putting on his best Fat Bastard voice he said "Get in my belly," as he got up and walked towards the fruit and bread sitting on the small wooden table next to the dresser that was near the door. He picked up the plate of food and brought it back to the bed. After a few minutes of intense eating Stiles finally looked down and realized he was wearing clothes. The last thing Stiles could remember was being naked and coming. But he had clothes on and there was no uncomfortable dry icky stuff on him. To make it even weirder the clothes he was wearing weren't his own.

He wore a dark grey shirt, three sizes too big, and a pair of black boxer shorts rolled up several times and tied at the side with a rubber band. _What the fuck? Did sour wolf clean me and then dress me in his clothes?_

Stiles decided this wasn't acceptable. He had clothes. He came to the house in his own clothes and he would wear his own clothes, thank you very much.

Sadly, after a look around the room, his clothes were not on the floor where he left them. Unruffled, Stiles stuffed a few more pieces of fruit in mouth and marched out of the room. He made his way down the hallway, passing a spare bedroom and a locked door (not that he checked or anything. Nope. Stiles was not a snooper). He walked down the wooden staircase, passed a closed door (though this time, Stiles wasn't going to open it in case Derek was in it), a bathroom, and oh look there we go, the laundry, with his clothes sitting next to a white basket.

Stiles closed the door, stripped off the clothes Derek had put on him, and changed into his original clothes. Stiles suddenly stopped.

_Wait. I was naked when Derek bit me, but when I was in the car with him I was suddenly clothed. In MY clothes, the ones I was wearing before Lisa made me strip. How did I not think of that? It's not usually customary to re-clothe the bitten Omega. So why had he done it? Surely it wasn't to preserve some of my dignity. No. Of course that wasn't the reason. Why the fuck would he care about my dignity? He literally made me cum from telling me how full my belly is going to be with his cum. And that is sooooooo not a turn on. Nope. No. Nuh uh. I'll say it in Spanish. Noh._

Stiles opened the door to the laundry and walked out, turned the corner, and oh yay, the kitchen! While the fruit was yummy, he wasn't exactly full. He opened up the fridge… to only find fruits and vegetables. With a frown on his face, he stalked to the pantry. There were different types of nuts, bread, a few spreads, a few crackers, and potatoes. Stiles was about to give up when he saw that something was at the bottom of the pantry. He bent over and found… _score! A packet of grain waves. _Stiles thought of how much Derek was a health freak; he had _grain waves _for god sake. Why can't he just have normal chips? Stiles straightened up, opened the packet, turned and-

"OH SHIT."

Stiles jumped back with his hand over his heart, the grain waves forgotten on the ground, dropped from Stiles scared jump. Derek was leaning against the kitchen bench on the other side of the kitchen looked all suave legs crossed, arms folded, a smirk on his face. Derek straightened from leaning against the bench and slowly walked towards Stiles. So very slowly, like a predator stalking its prey, trying not to scare it away. He walked right up to Stiles, chests touching. Stiles was too shocked to move. He stood very still and he held his breath. Derek slowly bent down to the ground. _Fuck. _His head was a mere inch away from Stiles' attentive dick, hidden under his jeans. Derek breathed warmly… right… there… and reached out his arm to collect the grain wave's packet. Derek straightened again, just as slowly. By this time, Stiles was breathing heavily. _Fuck, he was so turned on right now. Why was he so turned on right now? All the guy did was breath on is dick, through his pants._

Stiles was trying to look everywhere but at Derek's face. Derek smiled cockily and pushed the grain waves into Stiles chest, where his hands grappled to grab onto it. "You dropped this," he huskily whispered, his head leaning forward to press against Stiles'. Derek's arms spread around Stiles, and at first Stiles thought Derek was going to bear hug him or something, but no, Derek just closed the doors to the pantry. Derek then pressed Stiles back, back, back, till he was squashed between Derek and the pantry doors.

Derek raised his right hand and caressed Stiles' face with the back of his index and middle finger, oh so softly. His fingers trailed down his face, down his neck and onto his shirt, where he picked at it. Derek looked into Stiles' eyes. "You're not wearing the clothes I put you in."

A moment of silence. "Ummmm, yeah, about that… why did you put me in your clothes again? I have a perfectly good set right here you know. Besides, yours were too big. The boxers had to be tied with rubber bands to keep it from falling down and …"

Stiles trailed off under Derek's glare.

"If I put my clothes on you, you will wear my clothes. If I wanted to put your clothes back on you, I would have. Now go get my clothes," Derek demanded with authority.

Struggling with his Omega instincts, Stiles didn't move, didn't go through with Derek's order. Stiles was not a play thing. He would not be ordered around like so.

Derek's jaw tightened. "Stiles, go get my clothes."

Stiles just looked up defiantly and ground out "No."

Derek exhaled shortly. "Stiles, do you know why I put you in my clothes?"

Stiles just glanced around. Actually he didn't.

"Stiles, I put you in my clothes, so my scent would be all over you. Without them, you still smell like others; and since you told me earlier that you don't 'feel like sex' right now, you need to put on those fucking clothes or I'll bend you over right now and mount the fuck out of you until you only smell like me."

Stiles froze. Fuck. _Why did that turn him? He's acting barbaric, that's not sexy…. Is it?_

Derek's nostrils flared, and he smiled; apparently Stiles had stayed still too long. "Or have you changed your mind? Do you 'feel like it' now? Do you want me?" Derek pressed forward so that their hard cocks were bumping into each other through Stiles' jeans and Derek's boxers. Derek put his mouth to his neck, "Do you want me to take your clothes off?" One of Derek's legs slipped between his. They were so close now. "Do you want me to put my cock up inside you? I bet you'd be wet waiting in anticipation." They were rocking now, friction causing Stiles to lean his head back and moan. Derek latched onto Stiles' neck, sucking fiercely.

Derek drew back and whispered between biting his neck. "I'd push," bite, "myself inside of you," bite, "and you'd be so tight," bite, "oh god, you'd feel so good," bite. "I'd go slowly at first," bite, "don't want you to get hurt," bite, "yet," bite. "And then," bite, "I'd fuck you _real_ hard."

He pulled back, our breath mingling warmly, our hips rocking faster. "And then I'd make you come. I'd make you come so good. I wouldn't just be happy with one. I need to feel you tightening around me, screaming my name as many times as possible. And then, he leaned closer and stopped bucking his hips, "I'd come long and hard in you, and you'd feel my cum swishing all up inside you, filling you up. My knot would make sure none of it spilled out. You'd just get fuller and fuller." Derek's hand cupped his stomach. "You would be bloated with my cum. So full, you just couldn't move."

Derek tensed his hand around Stile's belly one more time before letting go and stepping back. The cold air rushed around Stiles, making him miss Derek's body heat. Stiles whimpered.

"But you don't want that because you don't 'feel like it'." Derek turned his body, his erection _very_ noticeable beneath his navy blue boxers. Derek shrugged on a shirt that was sitting on the dining room table and pulled on his jeans.

Derek turned to Stiles, still breathing heavily, still painfully hard, and said, "So I guess we are just going to have to wait till your heat comes for you to 'feel like it.' I'm going out. I'll be back in a few hours."

And with that, Derek stalked out of the house and into Wyer's car, where he was driven out of sight.

And with that Derek stalked out of the house, got into his Camaro, and drove away.


	4. And So it Begins

Sorry it is so short, but I thought you'd appreciate something over nothing so here it is.

Also:  
A string of italics = Stiles' thoughts (1st person)  
A word of italics = emphasis (3rd person)

* * *

"Derek," Stiles moaned loudly.

His heat had hit about 50 minutes after Derek had left. That was about two hours ago, and since, Stiles had been a writhing mess on Derek's couch. At first, he was just feeling a bit hot, you know, nothing much out of the ordinary, but then, _fuck_, he just become so horny all of a sudden. All the blood rushed to his dick and he just _had _to start jerking off. He had been watching TV at the time, a Simpsons rerun, when it had hit him.

He was so hot. There was sweat all over him. His head was thrown back and he was desperately trying to get off. Again. Stiles has gotten off about five times already, but it wasn't enough, the heat was just getting hotter and hotter. Something vital was missing and Stiles was avoiding thinking about what that something was, or rather, _who_, that someone was.

Stiles tugged at his sensitive nipples for a while before trailing down. One hand stopped at his crotch. The fingers came up to the tip and spread the beads of precum around a bit before sliding his hand up and down his dick, changing speeds and firmness. The other hand however, went down further, caressing his balls, then his perineum, then his hole. It was wet and warm and puckering, wanting, needing to be filled. Stiles had never before known a need so great. It was like everything else didn't matter but the need to get off. Time meant nothing to Stiles. Well actually, that was a lie. The time between now and when Derek got home _definitely _mattered. Derek needed to hurry the fuck up. Stiles definitely 'felt like it' now.

His buried one finger inside himself, slowly pumping. After a few moments, he added another finger. Desperation getting the better of him, Stiles started pumping with vigour. And- _oh crap, I just hit my prostate. That's, that… oh wow_

Stiles let out a high pitched moan. Damn that felt good!He needed to find that spot again. Getting frustrated when he couldn't, he added another two fingers, making it four, and he furiously pumped up into himself. He was making the couch move with his sexual frustration.

"Fuck! Where is it?" he screamed out, tears pooling his eyes. He _needed _to find that spot! Maybe jerking off had worked at first, but it wasn't anymore, and he _needed _to orgasm. Now!

A soothing hand cupped his face, "Ssshhhh. It's okay. I'll find it. I'll make it all better. It's okay."

The caressing hand trailed down his face and under his back, another hand came around underneath his knees. _Well this position feels familiar. _Derek picked up a writhing Stiles and carried him bridal style up the staircase and to the bedroom. And it honestly felt like the _longest _amount of time ever!

"Derek," gasp, "touch me, please, please please PLEASE! I feel like it now! I'm sorry I was so mean earlier! I'm sorry. I want you to fuck me. Now. Please? Fill me up, fill me all up!" Stiles babbled incoherently after that.

Derek laid the naked Stiles on his bed and stripped off himself. Stiles, however, had other plans than let Derek's touch away from Stiles' body. Stiles jumped up on Derek, his legs around the bigger man's waist, his hands pulled at Derek's hair at the nape of his neck. Stiles's mouth frantically sucked at Derek's neck, and his hips aggressively bucked into Derek's prominent erection.

Derek stumbled back with Stiles's surprise attack, but he managed to keep a hold of him. Derek wound his arms around Stiles ass and turned around to push Stiles up into the wall.

Stiles's frantic and bruising kisses turned from Derek's neck to Derek's mouth. This was their first kiss. And it was like fucking, but with their tongues. It was filthy and desperate and just what Stiles needed. He didn't have time for patient and slow, he needed sex now!

"Fuck you smell so good," Derek growled.

Derek and Stiles rutted against each other ferociously. Stiles dick was _sooo _hard right now, and almost a red colour. However, Derek was still fully clothed. In Stiles's opinion, that was not acceptable. Stiles shoved his head back from the filthy kiss with Derek and shouted, "CLOTHES! OFF! NOW!"

Derek just ignored Stiles' demand and started biting his way down Stiles' neck and chest, leaving bruises after each bite. The slight sting of pain just causing Stiles to rise further and further on that cliff of pleasure.

"Derek, Derek, gonna cum, gonna cum, ugh, so close," Stiles moaned, succumbing to the desire he felt.

Derek's wondering hand moved from cupping his ass to stuffing to fingers inside Stiles. "Cum for me!"

And just like that, Stiles came. His body convulsed in the heat overtaking his body. His cum shot out and covered Derek's front in white strips. His asshole became exceedingly wet with his self-lubrication. After a few moments, Stiles had finished cumming, but his cock was still as hard as before. Nothing would stop Stiles from being at least semi-hard this whole heat, he could tell.

But he did need a few minutes to gather the strength to actually move. At all.

Derek laid Stiles down on the bed and took off his own clothes. Derek then went over the dresser and pulled a few things out of the bottom draw. What they were, Stiles couldn't tell. He was too busy basking his afterglow to care.

Derek suddenly lowered himself onto the bed, knelt between Stiles' thighs. His hands trailed around Stiles's hips and thighs. Derek lifted Stiles' thighs up onto and around his hips. "Lock your feet together," he told Stiles. Wanting Derek to get just _get in him_, he obeyed.

Derek lowered a hand to Stiles' balls and massaged them around and around and around his fingers. Squishing and rubbing and pulling and caressing and _ohgod _the sounds it pulled from Stiles were enough to make Derek's wolf come to the surface. His canines lengthened into fangs, but not his nails. No, Derek wanted to save them for later.

After a few minutes, Stiles was close, too close for Derek's liking.

"Derek, I'm gonna, I'm gonna-" Stiles's voice strangled out.

Derek quickly got up and moved away from the bed. With Stiles's complaints and whines following him to the dresser, Derek pulled out something very small. Stalking over the writhing boy on the bed, who was attempting to bring himself off, Derek slapped away the man's hands at his own dick, and pulled the contraption close. Derek looked up at Stiles' red and frustrated face. "Take a deep breath for me, would ya?"

Stiles complied, wanting to do anything to get Derek to touch him again.

When Stiles exhaled, Derek quickly closed the latch around the base of Stiles' cock. _Fuck. Is that a…. _Derek must have read Stiles' expression of curiosity and disbelief. "It's a cockring. You will not cum until I tell you, you can cum. Got it?"

* * *

My ao3 account of the chapter

/works/954051/chapters/1881808


	5. Derek's a Sadistic Mutherfuckin Sourwolf

_Derek quickly got up and moved away from the bed. With Stiles's complaints and whines following him to the dresser, Derek pulled out something very small. Stalking over the writhing boy on the bed, who was attempting to bring himself off, Derek slapped away the man's hands at his own dick, and pulled the contraption close. Derek looked up at Stiles' red and frustrated face. "Take a deep breath for me, would ya?"_

_Stiles complied, wanting to do anything to get Derek to touch him again._

_When Stiles exhaled, Derek quickly closed the latch around the base of Stiles' cock. Fuck. Is that a…. Derek must have read Stiles' expression of curiosity and disbelief. "It's a cockring. You will not cum until I tell you, you can cum. Got it?"_

**_PAGE BREAK_**

"No way…" Stiles breathed. _My Alpha is a sadist…. Fuck… WAIT! Did I just call him 'my' Alpha? Oh who gives a crap. I admit it, _"YOURE MY ALPHA! FUCK ME!" Stiles screamed out.

Derek just smiled his sexy mutherfucking smirk and didn't hurry up his caressing motions on Stiles' body. However, his hands did increase their pressure on Stiles and changed from caressing to deep rubbing motions, up and down his chest, across his nipples, up his throat, down and up his arms, down his sides , over his ass, and oh- those wonderful hands spread his ass open wide. His fingers ever so slowly reached down to Stiles' puckered wet hole.

One of Derek's fingers penetrated Stiles, hard and fast, right up till the base of his finger was flush against Stiles. The smaller man arched his back and moaned longingly. "Stop teasing me! Want. Now," Stiles huffed out. Derek just rolled his eyes and muttered about how much of a puppy Stiles was acting like. "My puppy."

Derek pumped Stiles in and out, and added another finger to scissor Stiles. A few pumps later, a sexy grin slithered onto Derek's face and he suddenly hooked his fingers and-

"HOLY LORD OF FUCK!"

A small rumble emanated from Derek's chest, "Told you I'd find it," Derek chortled.

"Again. Again. Do it again," Stiles begged.

Derek pumped, scissored, rubbed and curled all in Stiles, every few minutes increasing the number of fingers in Stiles. Eventually, Derek had reached five fingers, and it was time to _really _stretch Stiles for his knot. Derek slowly pushed forward all five fingers that were in Stiles.

"De-Derek, hurts, hurts Derek," Stiles gasped, overstimulated and SO ready for the fucking to occur.

Derek shushed him quietly, and with his other hand, caressed Stiles' sweaty forehead, wiping away some hair.

Derek went very slowly, making sure that Stiles was okay at each time he pushed in some more. Stiles changed from whimpering and huffing to groaning and shouting when Derek had pushed his whole hand at Stiles' rim. They both grit their teeth, Stiles to endure, and Derek in determination. Derek pushed forward, forward, forward, till his whole hand was inside Stiles, from the wrist up. Stiles had long since thrown his head back and tried to take deep breaths to relax, but nothing could help the pain that Stiles felt when Derek finally made the hand into a fist, _inside _of him. The veins in Stiles' throat were become quite prominent. He was just tensing so much. It just _hurt!_

Derek moved his other hand down to Stiles' dick and started pumping hard. The hand inside Stiles also started moving, in and out, still fisted. After a while, it all started to feel good again, and Stiles was strained with the cockring enclosed around him. "Derek, please please please," an endless mutter of pleads came from Stiles.

Derek withdrew his hand in Stiles and got up, and again went to the dresser. But Stiles was fed up!

"Derek! You're my Alpha! I'm in heat! You are supposed to fuck me! You are a bad Alpha. No good. I'll go get one that will fuck good and hard like I need-"

Derek immediately pounced on the boy trying to stumble out of the bed. Derek laid himself all over Stiles. "No you will not!" Derek's face contorted angrily. "I am your Alpha! I am the only person who can ever do this to you!" Derek wrapped his hands around Stiles' hands, locking them to the bed. He then lowered his head to Stiles' neck. "This is MY bite. No one else can do this to you." Derek re-bit the bite mark and sucked fiercely while thrusting his hips into Stiles's. "YOU ARE MINE!"

Derek thrust his cock into Stiles, hard, fast, and without any warning.

Stiles' back arched almost inhumanly, and let out a strangled scream, that if anyone lived within a kilometre of them, would be able to hear clearly.

Derek bucked back till almost none of them was inside Stiles, to bucking forward, till their pelvis's were flush. Derek planted a bruising kiss on Stiles' mouth, which was returned just as bruisingly. Stiles LOVED this. This was what he wanted, what Derek had kept from him.

"Oh god Derek," Stiles shouted. "I, I, cum, I need to cum! Please? Please?"

"Not yet. Not till I fill you with my seed. You'll be so full, uhh, you feel so good Stiles. So tight and wet, ahhh, so close!" Derek groaned, his hands tweaking Stiles' red nipples.

Stiles lost it and dry-orgasmed. He threw his head back, arched his back, and let out a high pitched sound that did not belong to Stiles the human, but Stiles the wolf. Stiles' face had transformed into his wolf form. Fangs bared, eyes a golden honey. At the tightening of Sties around his dick, Derek too followed Stiles off the cliff, and orgasmed. His hands restrained Stiles from thrashing around. Derek bit into his throat and the first of Derek's load came shooting out and into Stiles' overused wet hole.

Derek roared Stiles's name and huffed heavily into Stiles' neck. Stiles, still desperate to cum, pleaded softly in Derek's ear, "Please? Can I cum? I want to so bad, Derek."

A heavy hand unwrapped itself from around Stiles's hand and heavily moved south. Down his torso, stopping for a squeeze at his belly, before travelling down his cock and pulled off the cockring at this base. Stiles immediately came again, his cum spraying Derek's front.

After a few minutes, Stiles came down from his high to the feeling of himself expanding to allow Derek's knot to enlarge in him. It just started getting bigger and bigger, and _fuck_, not even fisting prepared him for this.

It was so big, and every slight movement from either of them tugged harshly on Stiles' rim.

Not to mention that Derek's cum just didn't seem to stop. Load after load, filling Stiles. Derek's hand covered over Stiles' belly, rubbing and caressing. "Pregnant with my pups. You'll be so full. My seed all in you. You'll be so big with it," Derek whispered almost caringly.

After five minutes of Derek non-stop cum loading into him, Stiles started to feel uncomfortable. Yeah, he could feel it all swishing inside of him, and that was hot, but he was _so _full now.

"How much longer?" he asked Derek.

Derek just shushed him, his hands cupping- "Holy Shit! Is my belly actually bulging? What the fuck? That's not, uh, that shouldn't be possible. Not from cum. Fuck. I _do_ look pregnant. Shit. " Derek just kept on rubbing and kissing his belly. "Come on, man. This better go down later."

Derek just looked up at Stiles from underneath his eyelashes and whispered, "You may say you don't like it, but your scent says otherwise. You're mine now. This is mine. I'll do what I want, and you'll love it."

So with that sexy string of words, Dylan just laid there in silence, his cock slowly rising up again. He was in heat, and he wanted, no, _needed_ more.

Derek stopped cumming about five minutes later. His belly was stretched to the max. _You can actually see a sizeable bump_. Stiles tried not to think about the implications of all Derek's seed in him. An Alpha's seed in an Omega. Yeah, it'll definitely make the Omega pregnant. _Fuck my life._

Stiles was just expecting Derek's knot to go down, maybe get a blow job, and be down with it until his heat took over again in a few hours, but no, Derek, _the fucker_, started thrusting again. His knot still fully enlarged inside Stiles. If fucking hurt so good.

"Oh gawwwwwwwwd Derek, fuck you, uhhh, oh god, no, wait, fuck me, _fuck me_!"

Derek got a concreted look on his face. A line in between his eyebrows formed and his jaw tensed. Derek started thrusting stronger and stronger, with no abandon. The same steady pace. Enough to put Stiles on edge, but not enough to push him over.

"Derek, wolfy wolf wolf, I wanna cum. Please? Pretty please with a Stiles on top?" Stiles begged, but tried to maintain some cool by teasing Derek.

Derek just rolled his eyes and started thrusting at- oh shit, his prostate, his poor abused prostate was getting wacked at each thrust. _Fuck it burns so bad, but so gooooood._

Stiles started to feel that inside of him, Derek's knot had started to decrease in size. Stiles thoughts that all that seed inside of him might just come out if there was nothing to block its' exit.

Derek must have been thinking the same things since he sped up to an inhuman speed. Fucking into him so fast and hard, Stiles could only just lay there and take it.

Just as Derek's knot was gone, and a few spills of his cum came out of Stiles, yeah, guess the fuck what. Derek started swelling up…. _MUTHERFUCKING AGAIN!_

And he started cumming inside Stiles… AGAIN!

_Fuck me life. Seriously. A day ago I was playing xbox with Scott. Now I'm getting fucked to look pregnant with Derek's pups._

But even with his internal rant, Stiles was nearing closer and closer to that cliff. He wanted to cum so badly. Just as he was about to he remembered.

"Oh shit, uhh, Derek, c-ca-can I cum? P-please?" Stiles panted hard with the effort of not cumming.

Derek was cumming in Stiles _(again I might mention) _and was in no shape to reply. So Stiles thought to take the initiative and just go for it. Stiles thrashed in the bed, arching his back high, and came to the never-ending thrusting motion pounding into his prostate. With teach thrust all the cum in Stiles shook wildly.

Stiles opened his eyes a few minutes later. He hadn't even noticed that he closed his eyes. Wait. Did he pass out? Derek was no longer on the bed. Fuck. He must have passed out. _Why do I always do that after I cum? _

_Probably, _a little voice in his head told him, _because you've never felt so good before, or came so hard._

_Shut up, _he replied to his conscience. Stiles squinted his eyes. He was literally have an argument with himself. He must have gone insane.

Stiles tried to sit up when a spike of pleasure shot into him. _What the fuck was that? _Stiles shifted again. _Oh no. Oh no no no no no no . Derek is a fucking sadistic mutherfucking sourwolf. _

Yup. There was a plug in Stiles. He could feel it nice and snug against his prostate. _Poor prostate. _

Not only was the plug in him, but all the cum Derek ejaculated into him was still nice swishy in his belly. It really did make him look pregnant. The bulge was prominent and uncomfortable. The skin was stretched tight. Too tight.

Stiles didn't want to even _think _about what else Derek had up his sleeve. For god sake, he had a belly kink! What a sadist? He also had a butt plug. Derek probably had a lot of other sex toys. Fuck. Stiles was going to be in for a fun time.

Not that he'd admit it out loud, but Stiles kinda, maybe, possibly liked the idea of Derek's cum still in him, even after they'd finished fucking.

Stiles turned his head to the side, smiling softly, to hear the sound of crumbling paper underneath his head. _What is that?_

Stiles grabbed the small piece of paper and read what it said.

**"I have food down stairs. Come down when you wake up."**

_Well. Hmmph. In that case_, _I guess I could get up. _Stiles tried to sit up again.

_I hate life. It's a pain in the ass. Literally!_

After a few minutes filled with slow small steps and many pep-talks, Stiles had successfully walked out of the room, down the stair and had entered the kitchen, looking around for Derek, and said promised food.

He waddled uncomfortably. Left, right. Left, right. Come on, just another step. Left.

Okay. Wait. There's no food here.

A satisfied and amused chuckled came from behind Stiles.

He snapped his body around to see where the sound came from… which of course caused his belly to swoosh audibly and the butt plug to deepen inside of him.

"Oh uuuh, god damn," Stiles muttered, trying to keep his pleasurable noises to himself.

The sound had come from Derek. A Derek who had a plate of food in front of him. _Yay!_

Stiles shifted awkwardly. "Uh, since you are the one who placed this big thing inside of me, can't you do me a favour of bringing that plate of food here?" After a moments delay, Stiles added, "Sweetheart?"

Stiles smiled sweetly. Derek just cocked his eyebrow and returned the grin.

Derek picked up the plate of food and put it on the wooden dining room table, about a metre away from Stiles. Still smiling, Derek pulled out a chair and gestured for Stiles to sit.

Stiles huffed his chest, and tried to – unsuccessfully – strut over to the table. It took a few momets for him to get there, but Derek looked to be in no rush.

When Stiles finally reached the chair, Derek grabbed him by his shoulders, spun him around, and sat him down quickly. Pushing the butt plug into depths unknown in Stiles.

"FUUUUUCK!"


	6. Oblivion

The next three days went quite quick. It was always the same incoherent jumbled up sex-filled days. Derek and Stiles would just start to rest when the scent of the need to mate would expel from Stiles. Stiles would get horny, and Derek in turn would get horny. Derek would tease Stiles within an inch of his life, then make Stiles orgasm several billion trillion times before finally fucking into Stiles so hard, they actually had to move bedrooms because Derek broke the bed so bad, wood was sticking up everywhere. Then Derek would unload into Stiles, leaving copious amounts of warm swishy cum inside of Stiles' stretched, expanded and so full belly. Derek had not failed to make shove a butt plug into Stiles right after Derek's knot came down to its normal size. Stiles had just gotten bigger and bigger every time Derek came in him, shoved the plug in till the next time they'd fuck.

The first time Stiles had to take the butt plug out (and therefore a day's worth – seven loads worth – of Derek's cum) Derek had actually sulked. _Actually sulked. _He had dropped his head, and had been all moody for hours after. Derek must've thought that stiles had to do to the toilet on purpose or something. Derek of course exacted his revenge the next time they fucked. Which was what led to the breaking of the bed. Stiles' hole clenched excited at just the memory of it.

At the moment, Stiles was waiting promiscuously on the bed in the guest room, splayed spread eagle, each limb tied to each of the bed posts. Inside him were anal beads. Very large anal beads. Derek still obviously wanted to keep as much of his cum inside Stiles as possible.

Stiles couldn't decide which was worse: having to work around all the time with a gigantic black butt plug inside him between fuckings, or have anal beads inside him as foreplay. Oh, wait, forget to mention that the anal beads **_VIBRATED! _**Derek was one merciless dickhead. He took pleasure in watching Stiles writhe in pleasure and slight pain, needing to cum, but not allowed to.

In fact, that was Derek was doing just at that moment. Sitting in the chair in the corner, watching Stiles writhe and pant and jump every time Derek increased the vibrations; or likewise, relax slightly when they decreased – only to increase two fold later.

Derek had been doing this for a good hour or so. Just sat… and watched … and flipped the switches continuously. It was torture. For Stiles anyway. Derek seemed to be enjoying himself, if his hand around his naked cock, jacking off, showed any inclination.

Oh yeah, forgot to mention something else about the mutherfucking anal beads. They… expanded. Just like they were doing at that moment.

Stiles looked down his body in disbelief. He hadn't expected this. Heck, he hadn't even known you could buy anal beads that expanded. But here they were. Stiles flopped his head back down onto the pillow. It was too much effort to raise his head. Stiles had cum four times in the past hour. Orgasm after orgasm, and Derek still didn't look like he was going to do anything. Derek wasn't moving at all, except for his two hands. One was at his cock slowly jerking it up and down, while the other was flicking the switch back and forth which made the anal beads grow bigger, and then grow smaller.

Stiles had had enough. This was his last day of heat. He wanted to get fucked good and hard. He was desperate for it. Even he could smell the cloying strong scent of his need in the air, and Stiles was an Omega, which meant he had lower sense of smell compared to an Alpha. Derek must have honestly felt like he was swimming in the scent it would be that strong for him. And yet he did nothing, but flicked that switch, and jerked himself slowly.

"Derek. This isn't funny anymore. I need you in me. Now."

The only sign of recognition that Stiles received from the big guy was that his eyes flickered to watch Stiles' mouth as he talked. Other than that… nothing.

* * *

Another hour. No change from Derek. He jerked himself off and he flipped those switches. Stiles on the other hand, did not look to be in good condition. He had blacked out once from the sheer over stimulation. He had cum another six times. He was just so sensitive that it didn't take much to set off the next orgasm. But they had started to get painful. He was just so sensitive. He just needed to stop writhing and cumming, and sleep for the next millennium. But that didn't look like it was going to happen anytime soon.

* * *

Stiles was a blubbering mess. He was a puddle of goo only held together be his skin. He had officially gone insane from all the pleasure Derek so mercilessly forced onto him.

He had long lost count of how many more times he had cum. But there had been many. He was just constantly in a place of about to orgasm, or actually orgasming. There was no down time. He was always on edge. All was aware of was that the Derek was still in that fucking chair watching him steadily. Stiles looked over blearily to try and give him a pleading look, but Derek was no longer in the chair. Instead, Derek was only about a metre away from the bed, the remote control still in his hand. He was completely naked too.

_Finally_.

Stiles looked up at Derek pleadingly. "Please?" he breathed.

Derek dropped the remote control and hopped onto the bed, his thighs on either side of Stiles' hips. Derek's ass rested on Stiles' cum covered torso. "Baby," Derek breathed back, "Do you need me in you?" he asked, one of hands caressing Stiles' sweat soaked face affectionately.

Stiles nodded almost dreamily.

"Okay Stiles, but I am going to do something a little different okay? And I want you to tell me if it's too much, okay?" Derek asked softly.

_What was Derek going to do that might be too much? He's been torturing me for hours._

Derek leant over Stiles and grabbed a bottle of lube from the shelf. Not that should've needed it. Stiles had made a mess not just from cumming, but from the self-lubrication from his hole. Why would Derek need more lube? Stile just couldn't connect the dots.

After lubricating himself Derek readied himself to slide into Stiles….

But…

His anal beads were still in him, vibrating and pulsating …

… Does that mean? …

"NO. Derek y-y-you can't you can't… you'll split me open!" Stiles spluttered.

Derek's eyes flashed at Stiles. "Stiles. Only tell me I can't when it's actually too painful to bare. Until then. Shut up."

Stiles gulped. He was conflicted. He needed Derek inside him, but he didn't think that he could handle Derek _and _thevibrating anal beads. But Stiles didn't have time to think about it, Derek was pushing in alongside the beads. Stiles panted and groaned and tried not tense too much.

Derek was being surprisingly nice about it all. He would push in ever so slightly and stop to make sure that Stiles was okay, waited a few minutes before pushing in a little bit more and asking again if he was okay. Derek was obviously trying really hard to be caring, so Stiles in turn tried really hard not to just scream "STOP" so Derek would pull out and he could black out in peace.

The whole time Derek had been sucking, and nipping and biting at Stiles' jaw, neck, shoulders, chest and his nipples, leaving bite marks all over him. He was also playing with Stiles' cock and balls, trying to keep Stiles aroused through the obvious pain.

Derek asked again, "Are you okay?"

Stiles tightened his jaw and strengthened his resolve. He was going to do this. "Derek," he breathed heavily, "We aren't going to get anywhere by going this slow. Just-" Stiles thrust up with all his might and forcibly pushed Derek in the rest of the way. He let out a strangled scream. That fucking hurt! OUCH!

Derek squeezed his eyes closed and tensed. "Why did you do that?" he spat through his clenched teeth.

Stiles just panted and huffed to try and get through the sudden unbearable intrusion. Stiles could feel where Derek stopped and the beads began. The where _very _close but they felt so different inside of him. Derek was hard as rock and straight as a rod, while the beads were all curvy and smaller.

The vibrations were obviously killing Derek was much as it had been killing Stiles the past few hours.

Derek's face had slowly turned red and his hands were clenched uncomfortably around Stiles biceps.

After a while, Derek just looked up into Stiles' eyes questioningly, as if asking _Do you want to continue?_

Stiles just answered with a minute thrust of his hips. From there, Derek took the hint and started a slow rhythm. The vibrations added to both their pleasure. What surprised Stiles was that Derek was unusually quiet. Most of the time Derek would fill their fucking with dirty talk about breeding Stiles, and how good Stiles would look with his pups etc etc but this time Derek was quite quiet, just focusing on the forward and backward thrusts of his hips.

When Derek caught Stiles's questioning glance he just sped up and started massaging Stiles puffy red nipples with his nimble fingers. After a few more minutes of intense passionate sexing, Derek out of nowhere asks, "Do you think you can take my knot?"

Stiles' eyes widened almost comically. He didn't think he could, but he wanted to. He wanted Derek's knot. He had become somewhat addicted to it. So he nodded. _What's a knot gonna hurt? I'm already not going to be able to walk tomorrow. What difference would this make?_

A hella lot of difference! That's what it'd make! After Stiles had nodded, Derek had let himself release inside Stiles, his knot swelled. Fuck. Stiles thought he was full before, but …

Nothing, nothing, could compare to how he felt right then. He belly was still full from all Derek's cum from this morning and more cum was shooting inside of him, and the vibrations were still there, buzzing away happily, and he hole, oh fuck, it was _so full_. He was stretched past his limit and…

He loved every second of it.

Stiles came loudly and violently. After Stiles came back down from his high, Derek pulled out the still buzzing beads and tossed them onto the floor. He then untied scooted Stiles up so he could untie his arms, and then scooted him down so that he could untie his feet, while still connected to Stiles due to the knot.

After all that was done, Derek flumped himself on top of Stiles, still cumming inside of him. Stiles tucked his head into the curve of Derek's shoulder and drifted off into oblivion, like he'd wanted to all afternoon.


End file.
